Go Tell Everybody
by Madhatter1981
Summary: Hermione's death leads Harry onto a new path on his life that greatly improves it. Weasley bashing.


**A/N****:** I realize that I will probably get flames regarding this. To that all I can say is if you don't like Weasley bashing don't read. If your still reading and don't like it sorry, but you were warned.

**A/N 2:** Story idea came to me while listening to the song of the same name by The Horrible Crowes.

**A/N 3:** I am still working on Quidditch, just suffering a momentary block and wrote this to clear my head a bit.

**Go Tell Everybody**

Harry Potter stood silently, in a graveyard before a headstone. He would come here at least once a month to pay his respects to the best friend he ever had. If only he had seen the signs sooner he could have protected her from this. He remembered the last time he saw her happy like it was yesterday.

The wedding of Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jane Granger was truly beautiful. While not as large as Molly wanted, it was intimate and memorable due to the fact that it was just the people that really knew Hermione and Ron. Unlike Harry and Ginny's wedding, which due to his being the slayer of Voldemort was somewhat of a circus, the newest Weasley couple was married under the eyes of just the Weasleys, Hermione's parents, Luna, Neville and Harry; as well as Luna and Neville's dates. While Ron and Molly would have liked it to be more of a social spectacle, it was exactly what Hermione thought her wedding should be.

Unfortunately things quickly turned to the worst shortly after Hermoine and Ron moved into their new house after getting married. Due to the act of planning the wedding Hermione had been spending a lot of time with her in-laws and was looking forward to some time with Ron out on their own. Unfortunately, this was not to be given the fact that Molly would come over to their house every night "just to make sure you're taking care of my Ronnie alright" as she would say to Hermione when she would show up roughly an hour after dinner. When Hermione started to complain to Ron about it he started to curse her; first casting _**expelliarmus**_ on her so she wouldn't have her wand to fight back, Ron cast minor cutting and bludgeoning spells, then when she was lying on the floor whimpering, Ron leaned over and whispered that if she reported this to anyone he would kill Harry.

Harry and Ginny's relationship was greatly different from what the ginger witch predicted when she got married to the-boy-who-lived. Ginny expected to live in a palatial mansion with house elves tending to her every need as she mostly focused on her quidditch career and Harry's accompanying her to a variety of different balls.

She didn't want to have children due to the fact that given the living with so many siblings she had never had enough of what she wanted and had to make due many times with her siblings hand me downs; she wanted all of her money to benefit her and her life style. Any time children were brought up she quickly shot it down and turned the conversation towards other topics. The fact that there was a line in the marriage contract that insisted on at least one male and female heir to the Potter name had caused a flaming row between her and Harry after they got married. It was only due to the penalties Ginny, as well as her family, would accrue that she bore Harry children. The fact that Harry refused to get house elves to take care of them and insisted that either he or Ginny stay with them when they weren't being watched by Molly and Arthur caused a subsequent row ending with Ginny going to stay with her parents for a week.

Molly went to lecture Harry about throwing his wife out into the cold, she found the wards set against anyone bearing Weasley blood; this led to a Howler from Molly, as well as a scalding lecture from his best friend and sister-in-law Hermione. When he told her what initially lead to the row, Hermione still chastised Harry for how harshly he treated Ginny, but left shortly after and went to the Burrow and had it out with Molly and Ginny.

When Hermione look over the marriage contract that Harry and Ginny signed and agreed that it said that Harry and Ginny by the terms of contract were required to try for at least two children Ginny begrudgingly agreed and went back to Harry. Harry, in penalty cut off Ginny's access to the Potter vaults for three months, while Ginny had access to any money she made from her job, she was nearly impossible to live with; his dodging abilities got a marked increase from dodging the hexes his wife sent him trying to get him to lift the ban on her access to the Potter vaults. Even after she regained access to the Potter vaults, once she learned that their was a restriction on how much she spent from the Potter vaults on personal items just for herself she basically stopped speaking to Harry, which in his mind wasn't such a bad thing after all, given how much she would gripe and kvetch about how she made a mistake in marrying him. Harry, upon hearing her, would shrug his shoulders and comment that it was to late now. Of course out in public they would act the loving pair as it wouldn't do to let the last scion of the Potter family be thought of as anything but happy.

Harry's problems with his wife bled out onto his relationship with the rest of her family. Family dinners, which happen ever Sunday, and woe be to you if you missed them, if you did someone had better have been in St. Mungos to explain it, had turned into little more than a cold war after Harry had tried to explain when asked how his marriage was going. Apparently family members don't like it when you explain that one of them is a cold fish and won't let you touch them on pain of death basically. After that everyone started lecturing Harry about how he was ungrateful to have such a wonderful witch as Ginny for his wife and that he should be more thankful and willing to accept the way life is going to be.

To his surprise, given how Hermione had lectured him when he initially tried to explain to her what he was feeling about the way his life had gone since vanquishing Voldemort; it might have been the comment that he thought they should have done a runner and let Voldemort kill off some of the more two faced light wizards that had something to do with Hermione enmity. However when she had, at one of their semi-regular lunches that the two of them had Hermione explained that it was only her proficiency with her wand that had kept Ron from "showing her how a stuck up mudblood should be treated when they continue to spout ideas above their station".

While Harry found it amazing that Ron, or any of the Weasleys thought they could change what was intrinsically a part of Hermione, the fact that she was still going at her equality measure with the same heavy handedness that she used in school surprised him greatly, he thought she was smarter than that. The number of times he had flooed over to Ron and Hermione's house to work on a project he and Hermione were working on from her home and wound up interrupting one of their arguments about how she was an uppity delusional mudblood, who should shut up and be thankful for what she has was astronomical. What made it worse was the fight he and Ginny would get into later after he'd floo'd home to find her waiting for him, when she asked how his visit to Ron and Hermione had gone; her reaction was saddening to him as she started to rant about how Hermione was just an uppity mudblood and should be thankful that she was allowed to marry into such a decent pureblood family such as theirs. Harry found this line of thought somewhat amusing given that he was a halfblood based on the way blood supremacies view blood status.

Harry's killing of Voldemort seemed to elevate him into the ranks of the purebloods as long as he didn't try to make too many waves. Even as a Hogwarts professor, which Ginny hated due to it keeping her and Harry out of the paper and forced to live in Hogmead so Harry could be close to the school when necessary, Harry had to quickly learn the art of the backroom deal in order to get what he wanted in regards to his job and limiting the access the public had to him for the good of the school. When he tried to suggest this method to Hermione, she reacted with shock that Harry would use such underhanded (slytherin) methods to get anything done. Secure in her beliefs that being one of the hero's of the second Voldemort war would open doors that her blood statues would've seen closed, Hermione didn't soften her message one bit. This led to her being marginalized in the ministry as they tried to shut her up, on order of the under secretary to the minister, Percy Weasley. Constantly being owled by said brother with the message to keep his wife in line had led to some of the most vitriolic arguments that Ron and Hermione had ever had, and unfortunately led to her death.

While Ron would never be considered the best auror by the rank and file, the one thing that he did get top marks in training was hiding and skulking. When it was commented that it was surprising that someone other than a Slytherin got good marks in that course the first time they took it Ron, his Weasley temper revved up due to snide statements from the other trainees, that the only reason he got in the training program to begin with was due to being Potter's friend, started to throw hex's and curses with abandon. When Ron was finally subdued the offending parties had to stay in the medic's office for a week being weaned off of the spells Ron had thrown at them. Ron was suspended from the training program for the term.

When he met with Hermione for dinner later that night she was saddened for him, but started questioning what exactly happened to get him suspended from the Auror program. Ron started spinning a tale about a recruit that wanted to rise in the ranks by trying to take out a war hero. Hermione rolled her eyes at hearing Ron refer to himself as a war hero; really he didn't do anything compared to all of the toil and sacrifice she and Harry went through. When she replied that from what she heard while she was working in the Beast, Being and Spirit division of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures trying to get better treatment for all sentient magical beings; that Ron started the fight, he blew up yelling that what was the point of asking him how his day went when she already knew and had an opinion about it. The rest of the night was tense with Ron in his office reading Quidditch magazine and Hermione sittting at the kitchen table, trying to work on some forms that she had brought home with her while trying not to think about how both she and Harry had fallen for and married the wrong persons.

Most of the time that Ron had off was spent in the company of Lavender Brown being "comforted" by the ditzy witch who had been told by Ron that the notice of his marriage had been wrongly reported by Hermione and his mother. Lavender believed Ron even though just going to meet either Hermione or Ginny for one of the survivors the second war luncheons' they held and talking to one of them would have shown how false Ron was.

A few weeks after Ron had been unemployed, Hermione came to him with some information that had been owled to their house. Now Ron hadn't actually been trying to find a new job, he was just waiting for those people at the ministry who had fired him to realize how wrong they were to dismiss a war hero and come crawling back on their knees asking him to return to a ministry turned upside down by his dismissal, Hermione's information changed that. Apparently the Auror core, which previously required candidates who had reached their high standards, allowed basically anyone who applied in due to the death of most of the previous corps. This drop in standards had seen Ron and a number of other applicants who wouldn't even been granted a meeting being accepted. It would appear that they were going back to the prewar standards now that they had gotten their recruitment requirement, and then some.

The owl that had just arrived at their house carried a dismissal notice for Ron telling him that upon review of his file it was found that he didn't have the marks coming out of Hogwarts for being able to sign up for Auror training having dropped out of Hogwarts after his sixth year and not goingback to complete his education. Also the fact that his grades for the years he had been at Hogwarts were so abysmal that even if he went back and completed his studies now he would have to retake all of the courses from first year on and get no less then an "E" to be able to apply for Auror training again, due to the more stringent requirement they were adopting again in peace time.

When Hermione came home and read the post she lit into Ron, demanding to know what he had been doing with his time when he had said that he was on assignment, given that regarding the letter she had just read no one would trust him with guarding the loo. Ron snapped back that as a hero of the war he should be allowed to do whatever he wanted and the people should be thankful that he chooses to grace the Auror ranks with his presence. This cleared up some questions Hermione had about the discrepancy of promotions Ron hadn't had compared to Harry, but left her angry at him for his constant lying to her just to sooth his pride.

After Hermione had calmed down, she headed to the floo. Surprised, Ron asked her what she was doing. Hermione replied, over her shoulder that she was flooing George to ask if he had any openings available for Ron to take on. While she still thought that George was wasting his talents in owning and operating a chain of joke shops all over Europe, she couldn't deny the results; George was the fifth richest wizard in Britain, eleventh richest in Europe, and as he told his nieces and nephews constantly, always had work that needed to be done if they were ever short on pocket change. Hermione and most of the other women in the family, save Molly who was horrified at how successful the joke shop was seeing it as nothing more than something bringing shame to her family, were impressed with how successful a businessman George actually was. As she threw the floo powder into the fire place with the intention of calling George, she heard a hex being cast behind her. Diving to the left, Hermione turned around and saw Ron with his wand out and a look of anger on his face as he began to rant.

Ron started screaming at Hermione how she and Harry had ruined his mother's plan of finally gaining some acceptance and prominence from the rest of the wizarding world that she lost after marrying Arthur, soon the whole plot spilled out. Dumbledore had informed Molly, after Hagrid informed Dumbledore, that he forgot to explain to Harry how to get onto platform 9 ¾, to be on the look out for Harry and help him onto the train to Hogwarts, using an image of Harry that Dubledore had gleaned from Hagrid's memories of the time they spent together in Diagon Alley.

Molly's scheme was formed when she saw how many gallons Harry had during the summer before their second year. She looked in her potion book and was dismayed to learn that the oldest a student could be comfortably given the love potion was fifteen. To her relief there were other potions in the book that could be used to lessen or deaden any attraction the target could have for any other witch. She quickly started brewing and sending them to Percy with the instruction to get them in Harry's goblet using any means possible. Percy accomplished this by going to the kitchen, the location which all prefects knew, and requesting that the elves douse Harry Potter's goblet with the potion. Given that it was a prefect that told them to do it, they were happy to help. Percy thanked them and explained that the exact amount of time that Harry needed to take the potion was unknown given not completely knowing the extent of Harry's malady, but the potion should provide a response that would help with that. Seeing the look of worry on the elves faces, Percy reassured them that this would in no way harm Harry and to their looks of relief, took his leave of them. While the potion took almost four years to bear out, by the time Harry and Ginny were married there was such a concentration of the potion in Harry's blood that unless steps were taken to drain it from his blood, the Weasley conspirators didn't need to worry.

In horror Hermione ran to the floo, grabbing for the floo powder to alert and warn Harry that he needed to go to St. Mungo's immediately. Ron, realizing what she was doing, quickly drew his wand hoping to stun Hermione and then erase the memories of what he just said using an _**Obliviate**_ to try to remove the conversation they just had from Hermione's memory. Unfortunately, in his anger Ron's spell was off and he caused Hermione to trip, trying to doge his spell fire and landed right in the fire in the fireplace that, due to the fact she hadn't gotten to the floo powder, caused it to burn Hermione to death.

Ron, realizing that the Auror's needed to be called left his house and went next door to his neighbors to use their floo. Hermione wanted to live in an area that was equally magical and muggle, but Ron, never living outside of the wizarding world and being somewhat of a closet bigot, put his foot down and refused to live anywhere but in the wizarding world. Given that Purebloods complaints where given more credence than halfbloods or muggleborns, even after the war they had fought Hermione gave up the argument and set to writing a paper that was charmed on the event of her death due to anything other than natural causes would find its was to Harry. When Ron came back with the Auror's the papers had already made its way to Harry's office.

Percy was quick to turn on his brother when questioned about her death, stating that Ron and Hermione's arguments were legendary at Hogwarts even before he graduated. The fact that he might have had a hand in it wasn't mentioned until the correspondence between the two brothers was dug up in the course of the investigation, with Ron having fled shortly after he started being investigated, thereby certifying his guilt in the eyes of the wizarding populace.

Harry was not happy when he got the order to track down and bring in Ron. As a teacher, he thought that his days of dueling wizards were over; however, he wanted to know Ron's side of the story so he took a leave of absence from Hogwarts. As soon as Harry arrived home to pack and say goodbye to his family, Ginny was on him. She was horrified that her brother was considered a criminal and ordered Harry to return to the ministry and refuse the assignment and tell them to stop hunting Ron. Finally reaching his breaking point, Harry got into Ginny's face and calmly explained to her that he was glad that he was given the assignment because at the very least he would try to bring Ron in alive, unlike some new hot shot Hit Wizard or Auror who wanted to make a name for themselves and using the retrieve's dead-or-alive clause in the warrant, would sneak up on Ron and hit him with an over powered cutting curse or banishing spell and bring Ron's corpse in with the claim that Ron tried to kill them and they where forced to use lethal force.

Upon hearing the facts as Harry had laid them out, Ginny had a change of heart. Instead of continuing to argue that Harry should go and refuse the assignment, Ginny ordered Harry to find her brother and help him escape the fate he had ahead of him. Laughing ruefully Harry, explained that given any and all wizards and witches that work in the law and order side of the ministry since shortly after the end of the second Voldemort war were, by edict of the Wizengamot, bound to the Ministry by modified blood wards that let DMLE be notified of a number of things involving their employees such as their location, whether they were sick or injured, how their magical core was faring, and whether they joined a subversive magical organization that recognizes it's members via bound soul magic; such as the death eaters, one of Hermione's better ideas when she first started working for the DMLE. After explaining that, Harry told her that if he even tried what she suggested it was a one way trip through the veil when they caught you.

Seeing Ginny considering this and looking like she was going to try to level some sort of compelling magic upon him in order to make sure that he saved her brother Harry left, telling Ginny that he would do his duty as it was stated not giving any quarter to his enemy lest what they gave to him. Upon hearing this, Ginny issued an ultimatum to Harry that either he save her brothers life or he could find somewhere else to live. Harry apparated away chuckling, due to the fact that as a Potter by blood, of the two of them, only he could set the ward of the house, Ginny was going to be in for a rude awaking when he got back from his mission.

Ron was surprisingly hard to find, it would appear that while he still wasn't the most studious person, something Hermione would constantly rant about when they got together to catch each other up on how their lives are doing, he paid attention where it counted. Wanting to be seen as good as or better than "the-boy-who-conquered", Ron went into the Auror training to just squeak by with graduation from the corps with the minimum requirement to be an Auror (Harry later learned that Ginny threatened the head of the Auror Academy with what he, Harry, would do if Ron wasn't passed through, was what lead to Ron being accepted into the esteemed rank of the Aurors). The fact that Ron glided on being a "war hero" and let his partners do most of the work, led to him having the highest partner turn over in the Auror corps. Not that Ron cared that much. As long as he was able to take cases that would constantly keep him in the Prophet, Ron was pleased with his life.

Casting a broad based spell that Harry learned of one night when Hermione was questioning Molly on the creation of her clock, Harry realized that Ron seemed to be somewhere in Wales. Harry returned to the Ministry and requested to speak to the Ambassador from Wales that was assigned to England. Upon hearing Harry's problem and request the Welsh Ambassador quickly granted Harry's request. After getting his timed portkey, Harry aparated back home to tell Ginny what was going on. After a quick floo call to Teddy to let him know he'd be out of the country for a while, Harry stood up and readied himself to track down his best mate. Seeing what he was doing, Ginny reiterate her order of Harry helping free her brother from the mess he'd gotten himself into.

Scowling, Harry was about to reply when the portkey activated sending him to the arrival site in the Welsh Ministry of Magic. After The Second Voldemort War wards were put up on all ministry buildings that made it so any incoming portkey or apparition from another country would land the person in a designated spot inside of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in that countries ministry where they would be given a visa for their stay to allow them to freely move about the country. The only problem with this method is if someone enters the country on foot, which is what Ron did, since it was so out of character for a wizard to behave like that, the ICW never thought to consider it. After explaining the situation, Harry was given his visa and a complement of Welsh Aurors to help him.

As they reached the area that Ron had chosen to make camp Harry put up a _quietus_ spell to not allow ambient noises that might alert Ron to the company he had. The rest of the team was busy putting up deflection wards to make it so Ron wouldn't think to come by their side of the forest. Similar to muggle-repelling wards, they would only work if one knew the frequency of the person they wished to repeal's magical core. Given the time they spent together and the fact that between the three of them he, Hermione and Ron where each others power of attorney, Harry knew exactly what frequency Ron's magic resided on and was able to tune the wards to Ron specifically. This gave them time to plan. When asked if he wanted to set the wards, Harry begged off due to Hermione being the one to figure out how to make wards that resonate to a person(s) magical core. While he understood the necessity of the ward he couldn't bring himself to cast them. After the wards were set Harry and his team got down to their planning.

It was decided that Harry would be used as a distraction; partly due to the fact he was the target's friend, but mostly due to the fact that he was the most proficient in spell casting among the members of the team and if the job went sideways they'd want the most knowledgeable person to be the one drawing the spelling fire. Harry dryly thanked them for their consideration but had to agree that the team had a point; both about the fact that he had the largest spell reservoir and given his friendship of over fifteen years with the redhead, he had the best knowledge of his fighting technique.

As Harry made his was down into Ron's camp he thought about what had led to this happening and came to the conclusion that it was mostly his fault; if only he had stood up for Hermione more often. Alternatively he thought if only he had, with the help of the common room, kept Ron and Hermione's arguments down to a dull roar.

When his dorm had gotten together at the tenth anniversary of the Fall of Voldemort, it was explained to Harry that the main reason no one said anything about Ron and Hermione's propensity to argue was that if Harry didn't care they didn't care. When Harry had asked if the noise had bothered them they replied that everyone in the common room had gotten proficient with wide area silencing charms by Harry's second year.

Dean, upon seeing Harry's face, replied that most of the common room thought the arguments where mostly staged in order to keep everyone else away from the golden trio. As Harry let this sink in, memories of how most of the Gryffindors treated him especially during his fourth and fifth year, came to the forefront of his mind and he realized that to those looking in on his relationship with Hermione and Ron had just cause in thinking that. Upon coming to that conclusion, Harry reintroduced himself to his former dorm mates and actually to Dean and Seamus' surprised started a friendship that they thought he was too good for as the Boy-Who-Lived. Upon hearing this, Harry groaned and spent the next hour explaining exactly what his time at Hogwarts was really like. At the end of that night Harry had expanded his circle of friends considerably and managed to somehow greatly piss off his wife in the process.

As Harry shook his head to clear it of the reminiscing he was indulging in he noticed that he was almost upon Ron. Stopping and silently casting his Patronus, he checked in with his team. When he was sure that everyone was in place, he gave the order to commence the operation to capture Ron Weasley. Striding forward, Harry walked into Ron's camp.

Ron, hearing noise, poked his head out of the tent flap to see Harry striding towards him. Reacting quickly, Ron ducked back inside and grabbed his wand. Flinging himself towards the front of the tent, he sent out a _**Bombardia**_ where he last saw Harry.

Deflecting the curse Harry sent up green sparks, which was the notice that the wizard of interest was consider a dangerous target to be taken down with extreme haste. As the members of the team started to fire spells on the sides of Ron's tent, Harry took a moment to set a trap.

Ron didn't know what to do; he knew how much Hermione meant to Harry. One of the reasons he married her was to deny Harry something he wanted, letting him know how it felt. Now the chickens had come home to roost and Ron couldn't see a way out of this.

After a few minutes Harry held up a closed fist, signaling that he wanted two team members to come with him to apprehend the suspect while the other two continue their barrage against the tent. As the team shifted to get into their new position, Harry made sure he had the anti-apparition manacles at the ready.

When the team entered the tent, they found Ron trying to do a runner through the floo. Quickly stunning and manacling him, Ron was enervated back to consciousness and read his rights informing him that he was being arrested for the murder of his wife, Hermione Jane Weasley nee Granger. As Ron was dragged towards the apparition point, he was spitting with rage screaming at Harry what his family would do to him once he was back in Britain.

The trial was one for the history books; war hero turned wife killer. The Weasley's, with no exception, banded together in public as they supported Ron in his time of trial. In private it was something else all together. Lines had clearly been drawn between family members. Fluer and Angelina both told their husbands that if they supported their brother the wife killer they could look forward to seeing their children every other week or once a month during the summer holidays. Ginny was living with her parents after the Potter manor wards threw her out after she tried to hex Harry as he explained what happened when they went to bring Ron in. Charlie was still in Romania tending to his dragon but he sent his support to Ron with a promise to try to get time off to come to the trial. Percy acted like he did in Harry's fifth and sixth year, again acting like he was an only child with dead parents, so as not to upset his climb up the ladder at the ministry. Percy was welcomed back with open arms after the dust settled and his old personality quickly reasserted itself, look out for yourself and your own ass.

As the trial continued it painted a rather unflattering picture of Ron as a wizard that was happy to ride other's coattails to bigger and better things, putting minimal if any effort into improving or bettering himself, wanting everything handed to him on a golden platter.

When they got to the subject of Harry Potter, Ron had much to say. The whole plot came out about how Dumbledore wanted the boy who lived to be aligned with a historically light-sided family. Ron also explained how he, his sister and his mother had been paid to befriend and accept Harry into their family, with a monthly fee being paid into an account set up by Dumbledore. Ron also explained that the only reason he got together with Hermione was to keep her from Harry because Dumbledore had promised him to Ginny. Anyone looking at the Weasley family just then would have seen a saddened, ashamed family that look as though it wanted the kiss for Ron; except for Molly and Ginny who looked like they wanted to smother Ron with their bare hands.

A recess was called after Ron's testimony and he was led away by the Aurors he had once called brothers. The fact that one of theirs was able to get away with all of this lead the Aurors guarding him to be somewhat liberal with their treatment of him, leaving Ron with a number of bruises that were explained away as the accused being clumsy. As he was accused with the death of one of "The Hero's of the Second Voldemort War" no one from the prosecution questioned this and the defenses calls for inquiry were quickly muffled.

As the spectators were led out of the galley for the 30-minute recess, Molly Weasley quickly approached Harry. When she got aside him she grabbed him by his shoulder, spun him around and delivered a resounding slap across his face. As she was opening her mouth to start haranguing him, she was quickly surrounded by Aurors with their wands all pointed at her. As the one in front of her demanded to know what she was doing assaulting the savior of the wizarding world, Molly started yelling that Harry was just a good for nothing upstart who coasted the whole way through life on the back of her Ronnie's efforts and did nothing to defeat the dark lord but die and he couldn't even do that right and leave his fortune in the hands of proper purebloods where it belonged. Molly was quickly arrested as an accomplice after the fact and tried concurrently with Ron.

Molly's testimony quickly verified Ron's and let out a few more secrets that Ron wasn't aware of; including that Harry had been lead to his attraction to Ginny due to love potions that he was still being given to this day. She also testified that Dumbledore set up a marriage contract between Harry and Ginny using his position as Supreme Mugwump to put it through the proper channels.

These testimonies lead to the sentencing of Ron and Molly to Azkaban for the illegal seizure of the assets of the head of an ancient and noble family. Molly snorted at the idea that a half blood could be awarded such a prestigious honor. Molly was also charged with another count of the same charge due to Harry being named the Black Heir. She was subsequently charged with premeditated murder due to what she and Dumbledore planned for after Harry's death at the hands of Voldemort. The fact that it didn't happen didn't make the fact she planned for it any less of a crime. By the end of her trial both Molly and Ron where sentenced to fifty years each for their crimes against the saviors' of the wizarding world.

Harry spent a month in St. Mungo's for treatment for ongoing exposure to love potions, as well as treatment for depression. While in the hospital, Harry was visited by a number of people, including the barrister he had requested from the firm of Dewey, Screwim and Howe who informed him that due to the fact the he had gotten married to Ginny Weasley under control potions his marriage was annulled and he would receive and third of her earnings for up to ten years as compensation.

Arthur and the remainder of his sons visited Harry to apologize for the actions of Molly, Ron and Ginny against him and Hermione. When Harry asked what the punishments he could extract against the head of the family that allowed this to happen, all of the Weasleys went white. After letting them stew in their fear for a moment Harry asked Arthur why he gave his wife and some of his children such a large lead, Arthur didn't have an answer. Harry starred at the Weasleys for a while before he pronounced judgment; they would stay away from him for the length of one year. After that time had passed they would get together for dinner one night to decide where to go from there. Harry explained that while he knew that none of them had any part in Molly, Ginny and Ron's scheme, he couldn't help but paint all Weasley's with the same brush at the moment. Arthur replied that he could understand the sentiment and agreed to his terms. That was the last time Harry saw any Weasleys for a while.

Epilogue:

The year went by quickly for Harry, checking to make sure Ginny didn't do to much damage too the Potter name or fortune Harry decided that he wanted to do something to honor his old friend. He created the Granger-Evens muggleborn scholarship fund allowing for one muggleborn witch or wizard (but usually witch) to go to Hogwarts free of charge, including all their books, robes, even their wand and familiar. Crookshanks showed up on Harry's doorstep one night a fortnight after Ron's trial. Harry welcomed him in immediately, happy to still have some of his old friend still around.

Many people were worried what Harry would do with nothing to occupy him after he requested a leave of absence from Hogwarts in order to come to grips with what had happened in his life. Fred, at the prompting of Angelina, offered Harry a position with Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, which to his surprise the raven haired wizard took. Upon his orientation training, Harry explained that he didn't paint all of the Weasley's with the same brush, just the one's that tried to deceive and rob him. While Fred was happy to hear that Harry didn't bear him any ill will, he had to wonder what good Harry would be at the design and production of jokes and pranks. To his surprise Harry was a godsend turning out a new wheeze almost every week.

When he was asked how he became such a proficient prankster, Harry explained the origins of the Marauders to Fred. Upon hearing this Fred walked away in shock muttering about Harry keeping such important secrets. Once Fred got over the shock of who the Marauders were ("he taught us, we spent the summer with two of them, my newest employee is the heir to the whole lot of them") he decided to get revenge after finding out that Harry had know since Fred's fifth year.

The prank war that followed was epic; new wheezes that both wizards were developing but hadn't put into production caused some of the most amazing reactions. When George asked his mother what was wrong with dad and Uncle Harry, Angelina replied, gesturing at a cobalt blue Harry and a Fred with green feather and snakes for hair, that this was what happened when you kept secrets. After staring at his father and uncle in fear for a few minute George started confessing every prank and trick he had played in the last year, getting himself grounded for two weeks. When Fred heard about this and tried to argue in favor of his son's pranking ability, Angelina threatened to ground George for another week and to include Fred in it to, claiming that Harry was proficient enough to keep the shop running without Fred. Fred apologized to George and went to tell Harry and Lee, who was back from opening a foreign branch, what had happened. The three men agreed to stick to overt pranks.

As Harry was getting his life back together, Gabrielle started coming around asking him out to lunch once a week. Seeing nothing wrong with going out to lunch with a good friend who had grown up to be quite a nice witch, Harry agreed. When it started looking serious Gabrielle was invited out to lunch be the Weasley wives as they were known. Angelina and Fluer had kept in contract with Harry after the whole trial debacle and where protective of him. Gabrielle was shocked when her sister threatened her with punishment too horrible to write if she hurt Harry. She promised to do her utmost to always make Harry happy. Looking into her eyes for a while after this, Fluer sat back in satisfaction and announced that they had nothing to fear from Harry and Gabby getting together. After twenty to thirty minutes of questions that lead to the rest of the women arriving at the same sense of satisfaction that Fluer had gotten, the Weasley women gave Gabrielle their permission to pursue Harry. When asked why she needed their permission, Angelina replied that they failed both Harry and Hermione before and they wouldn't do it again. They would protect Harry no matter who didn't like it.

Harry and Gabrielle where blissfully happy, after she had gotten used to Harry's children she was a fixture at the Potter property. A year into their courtship Harry showed up at the door of his former and hopeful future in-laws to ask a question of them. Fluer upon hearing Harry's question grabbed him in a hug and sputtering her approval in French punctuated her approval by repeatedly kissing him on either check. Bill shook Harry's hand and commented that he hoped Harry had better luck this time than last time, adding that if he hurt Gabby, what he did to Ron would look like mercy. They were married in the spring.

Gabrielle bore Harry two daughters and two sons, called Lily Marie, Hermione Nicole, Jean Harrison and William Andre that they and their extended family spoiled happily. At a party for his and Gabby's fiftieth wedding anniversary and his eldest son and daughter-in-laws thirtieth anniversary, Harry was smiling, watching his friends and family talking and smiling, looking at his wife who was beckoning him to her, Harry felt a breeze blow past him and could almost hear Hermione's voice telling him she was glad he'd found his family.

**-Fin-**

**A/N 4****:** When I started writing this I never expected Harry to end up with Gabriella.

**A/N 5****:** Now I go back to trying to write Quidditch and Spy, hopefully my writers block will go away when I next tackle either of them.

**A/N 6****: **Another gratuitous Author's Note: please review. Thanx! ;)


End file.
